


Опасная работа

by Serenielle



Series: Интерн [1]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: в первый же день интернатуры Флейк сталкивается с суровой реальностью.





	Опасная работа

**Author's Note:**

> первая работа из цикла "Интерн"

От бело-голубого здания клиники веяло настоящей прохладой. В тени посаженных у входа деревьев было приятно перевести дух, скрыться от яркого летнего солнца и заодно набраться смелости для того, чтобы протянуть ладонь и прикоснуться к хромированной дверной ручке.  
Флейк выдохнул и зашел в просторный холл. Здесь было светло и тоже прохладно — работал кондиционер. Вокруг почти не было людей, только парень на диванчике у дальней стены, да еще девушка, что-то читающая на стенде информации.  
У окна регистратуры было свободно, и Флейк в приподнятом настроении направился туда.  
— Извините, — застенчиво начал он, — я студент-интерн со стоматологического факультета. Вы не могли бы помочь мне найти моего руководителя? Мне сказали, я могу подойти и спросить у вас.  
— Мистер Кэдбери? — отозвалась девушка, отвлекаясь от карточек. — Да, вам нужно подняться на второй этаж, в кабинет 2-01. Там спросите доктора Орбита Ригли. Он ваш руководитель. Лестница и лифты за углом.  
— Спасибо, — Флейк широко улыбнулся и направился в указанном направлении. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он остановился в коридоре и огляделся. Нужный кабинет нашелся быстро — на белоснежной двери висела овальная табличка с номером, а чуть ниже еще одна с надписью «Ординаторская».  
Флейк приободрился. Из-за приоткрытой двери слышались голоса. Один из них, громкий и веселый, становился все более отчетливым по мере того, как Флейк подходил к кабинету.  
И пока он к нему подходил, все больше и больше бледнел. Потому что как-то не рассчитывал в свой первый же день в клинике столкнуться с такими подробностями.  
— … пытаюсь дать обезболивающее, а не могу, ребенок вертится и орет от боли! И я его понимаю, сам бы орал, если бы у меня щека на плече лежала. Пришлось дать общий, тогда он угомонился. Беру скальпель, вскрываю абсцесс, а оттуда на меня такая струя брызнула! — голос стих, послышались шорохи. Бледный Флейк в красках представил себе описываемое зрелище и пожалел, что на завтрак съел дополнительный рогалик.  
— А, так вон что у тебя за пятна на халате, — спокойно отметил другой голос, более низкий и хрипловатый.  
— Ага, никогда такую порцию не видел! — Флейк с ужасом опознал в голосе врача восхищение. — Все кругом заляпано, хорошо еще я простыню постелил на ребенка. Халат заляпан, перчатки вымазаны, и тампонов кучу извел, пока все вычистил. Пришлось отмываться.  
— Да уж, веселенький случай, — голос собеседника был до ужаса монотонным. Флейк пожалел, что вообще сегодня завтракал. Интересно, и часто тут такое случается? Да еще и в детском отделении?  
Так, надо собраться. Он будущий врач. Флейк заставил себя усилием воли забыть кошмарные картинки, возникшие в сознании, и распахнул дверь.  
— Простите, — кажется, голос дрожал, но с этим Флейк уже ничего не мог поделать, — я ищу доктора Орбита Ригли, вы не подскажете, где он?  
— О, я знаю, кто ты, — весело сообщил тот самый ужасно веселый голос, который совсем недавно описывал какую-то адскую пытку. Флейк моргнул, чтобы сосредоточиться — перед глазами была белая пелена. Как только зрение прояснилось, он осмотрел двух сидящих на диванчике врачей.  
Один был уже пожилой — волосы наполовину седые и морщины прорезали лоб. Второй же наоборот — молод и весел. И под халатом у него были не рубашка и брюки, а джинсы и футболка каких-то кислотных цветов.  
Кстати, халат… Он был немножко испачкан какими-то коричневыми пятнами. Флейк поневоле вытаращился на них и сглотнул. Это же…  
Так. Спокойно. Он учился на врача и знал, что придется столкнуться не с самыми красивыми вещами на планете. Надо просто отключить слишком живое воображение.  
— А? — но из горла вырвался только этот постыдный звук. Флейк тут же постарался исправиться.  
— Простите, я…  
— Расслабься, — молодой врач мягко улыбнулся. — Ты же интерн, да? Я доктор Орбит Ригли и по совместительству — твой руководитель. Нам предстоит долгое сотрудничество.  
Он протянул руку, и Флейк неловко ее пожал.  
— Д-да, я просто…  
— Услышал рассказ и едва сдержал рвоту, — флегматично откликнулся пожилой врач. — Орбит, ты распугаешь нам всех студентов.  
— Вот еще! — улыбка не сходила с лица Орбита. — Наоборот, знаешь, какой это клевый тест на профпригодность? Если ты, эм… — он замолчал, явно ожидая, когда Флейк себя назовет.  
— Флейк Кэдбери.  
— Так вот, если ты, Флейк, не сбежал сразу, значит, что-нибудь из тебя мы сделаем, — Орбит похлопал едва стоящего на ногах Флейка по плечу.  
— Дай ему привыкнуть, — пожилой врач поднялся с диванчика. — И не суй ему в первый же день бормашину в руки.  
— А я ему дам подержать выключенную, — Орбит рассмеялся. Он был весь какой-то очень солнечный, несмотря на жуткие пятна на халате, чью историю Флейк предпочел бы не знать никогда. Но улыбка ему очень шла, невозможно было сдержаться и не ответить. Вот и Флейк робко улыбнулся.  
— Я уже практиковался и бормашины не боюсь.  
— Тогда вообще класс! — Орбит кивнул уходящему коллеге и наконец снял запачканный халат. Скрывшись на мгновение за одной из дверей, он вернулся переодетым в чистое. — Пойдем, проведу тебя по клинике.  
— А такие… случаи… бывают часто? — Флейк не удержался от вопроса. Как-то до этого ему слабо верилось, что детский стоматолог каждый день будет вскрывать огромные абсцессы и ходить перепачканным.  
— Нет, конечно, это сегодня мне повезло, — Орбит запер двери. — У нас обычно тихо и культурно, сам увидишь. Пойдем? Мне как нужна помощь с заполнением амбулаторных карт.  
— Хорошо, — Флейк улыбнулся.  
И уже более уверенным шагом двинулся за своим руководителем по коридору.


End file.
